Basil Rathbone
Basil Rathbone '''wurde am 12. Juni 1892 in Johannesburg als '''Phillip John Basil Rathbone geboren und verstarb am 21. Juli 1967 an den Folgen eines Herzinfarks in seiner Wohnung. Er war ein britischer Schauspieler, der durch die 40er Sherlock Holmes Reihe bekannt wurde, in dieser Reihe verkörpert er die gleichnamige Figur und verleiht dieser dadurch Berühmtheit in den frühen 40ern. Leben Rathbone wurde als Sohn einer Geigerin und eines Bergbauingeneurs geboren. Als Basil Rathbone gerade mal 3 war, floh seine Familie aus Südafrika nach Großbritannien, weil sein Vater verdächtigt wurde ein britischer Spion zu sein, später sagte Basil in einem Interview, dass er nicht weiß, ob sein Vater ein Spion war, er hat ihn nie danach gefragt. Später besuchte Basil die Repton School im gleichnamigen Ort und endeckte die Leidenschaft für die Kunst des Theaters. Mit Ethel Marion Foreman, einer Schauspielerin, die er 1914 heiratete hatte er einen Sohn namens Rodion, der 1915 geboren wurde und in den späten 90ern starb. Das Paar wurde 1926 geschieden und Rathbone heiratete 1927 die Drehbuchautorin Oudia Rathbone. Basil ist mit dem heutigen Schauspieler Jackson Rathbone und der Parteilosen Politikerin der 1900er Eleanor Rathbone verwandt. Filmografie (Auswahl) * 1921: Innocent * 1921: The Fruitful Wine * 1923: The School for Scandal * 1923: The Loves of Mary, Queen of Scots * 1924: Trouping with Ellen * 1925: Die Tänzerin von Moulin-Rouge * 1926: The Great Deception * 1929: The Last of Mrs. Cheyney * 1930: The Bishop Murder Case * 1930: This Mad World * 1930: A Notourius Affair * 1930: The Flirting Widow * 1930: The Lady of Scandal * 1930: A Lady Surrenders * 1930: Sin Takes A Holiday * 1932: Um eine Fürstenkrone * 1932: After The Ball * 1933: One Precious Year * 1933: Loyalties * 1935: David Copperfield * 1935: Anna Karenina * 1935: Der Untergang von Pompeji * 1935: A Feather In Her Hat * 1935: Kind Lady * 1935: Flucht aus Paris * 1935: Unter Piratenflagge * 1936: Frauenehre * 1936: Romeo und Julia * 1936: Der Garten Allahs * 1936: Love From A Stranger * 1937: Confession * 1937: Make a Wish * 1937: Tovarich * 1938: Die Abenteuer des Marco Polo * 1938: Robin Hood, König der Vagabunden * 1938: Wenn ich König wär * 1939: Frankensteins Sohn * 1939: The Sun Never Sets * 1939: Rio * 1939: Der Henker von London * 1939: Der Hund von Baskerville * 1939: Die Abenteuer des Sherlock Holmes * 1942: Die Stimme des Terrors * 1942: Die Geheimwaffe * 1943: Verhängnisvolle Reise * 1943: Gespenster im Schloß * 1944: Das Spinnennest * 1944: Die Kralle * 1944: Die Perle der Borgia ' * 1945: Das Haus des Grauens * 1945: Die Frau in Grün * 1945: Gefährliche Mission * 1946: Juwelenraub * 1946: Jagd auf Spieldosen * 1954: Der Schürzenjäger von Venedig * 1955: Wir sind keine Engel * 1955: Der Hofnarr * 1956: Die Schreckenskammer des Dr. Thosti * 1958: Das letzte Hurra * 1962: Das Zauberschwert * 1962: Pontius Pilatus – Statthalter des Grauens * 1962: Der grauenvolle Mr. X * 1962: Two Before Zero * 1965: Voyage to the Prehistoric Planet * 1966: Erbschaft mit Hindernissen * 1966: Queen of Blood * 1967: Hillbillys In A Haunted House * 1967: Autopsia de un fantasma Kategorie:Person Kategorie:Schauspieler/in